Mr Monk's Good Heart
by Princess dogooder
Summary: When Julie's seriously ill Monk gives a heavenly gift he has been given to Natalie in order to save Julie but what happens when he is once again given this gift and tragedy strikes again. First two chapters are deal with the beginning then 3 years later
1. Mr Monk Has A Hard Decision To Make

Disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

* * *

><p>Adrian Monk was delighted. He had been given a gift by an angel. Within a few days he would be able to save one person who had passed away. What a wonderful gift! He was so busy being happy he didn't notice Natalie come in slam the door and stamp around exclaiming "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN DAMN DAMN!"<p>

Monk looked up.

"Natalie," he asked, "Is something wrong? You're getting anger all over my floors."

"You... can't get anger over someone's floors Mr. Monk," Natalie said sniffling.

"Are you having a rough day," he asked.

"Rough? Rough would be an understatement," Natalie said, "I just got some horrible news. Julie's leukemia is back."

"Julie had leukemia?" Monk asked.

"When she was 8," Natalie said, "The problem is that she needs a bone marrow transplant."

"I mean," Monk said, "I know that's bad but there's a whole registry. I'm sure they'll find her a match."

Natalie's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"When Mitch was in the womb he developed a genetic abnormality," she explained, "It made his bone marrow one of a kind. Julie has that same abnormally."

Monk froze realizing what that meant.

"That means," Natalie said, "I'm going to lose Julie. Listen, Mr. Monk I need to ask you a teeny tiny favor."

Monk went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a dictionary.

"What are you doing," Natalie asked.

"I'm just looking up the words teeny and tiny," he said, "Because I have a feeling it's going to be neither."

"Julie doesn't know she's sick," Natalie explained, "Let me tell her in my own time... in my own way."

"Natalie," Monk said "Sit down."

Natalie sat down grateful to him for being a friend instead of her boss at the moment.

"Look," Monk said, "Julie is going to have the transplant."

"Mitch would have to be alive for that to happen," Natalie said, "I already told you he had a one of a kind bone marrow that Julie inherited."


	2. Mr Monk's Sacrifice

If this had been anyone else there is no way Monk would have done what he did. All he wanted, from the moment that he lost Trudy was to get her back. He missed her from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to sleep but this wasn't about Trudy or him for that matter. It was about an 11 year old suffering from an illness that would without question kill her without intervention.

"Natalie," he said, "You were there when the angel gave me that gift."

"I know," Natalie said, "and I'm happy for you."

"Originally as you can imagine I was going to use that gift to bring Trudy back. However there is no way in hell that I am going to stand back and let Julie die when I can do something about it."

Natalie looked up at him with awe and shock (not the painful kind but the surprised kind) in her eyes.

"You mean to say that you are going to use the gift to bring Mitch back," Natalie exclaimed.

"I'm doing what I know Trudy would do," Monk said, "Look I didn't create Julie. You did and Mitch did but I love her every bit as much as any father could love a daughter."

Natalie stared at Monk for just a moment more. She threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug.

After that Mitch lived for 2 and a half more years. He and his family was happy and content. Natalie actually bore a second child... a son they named Adrian in honor of Mr. Monk who had given such a big gift to the family. It was sad that 2 and 1/2 years later Mitch passed away in a car accident. But Natalie had Julie and AJ (little Adrian.))


	3. Mr Monk does it again

((3 years later))

Monk could see Julie was excited when she walked in the door.

"Hey mom," Julie said, "Hey Mr. Monk. Guess what! I got the leading female role in my school play."

"Julie congratulations," Monk exclaimed hugging her.

Years ago he wouldn't have been comfortable at all with hugging.

"I'm so proud of you," Natalie exclaimed.

AJ started fussing. He had just woken up from his nap.

"It's actually about you," Julie took Monk as Natalie went to get AJ, "It's called MONK THE MUSICAL."

"Oh wow," Monk said, "So I guess you'll be playing Trudy then!"

"Yes and I would **love** it if you come see the show. I won't let you down and I'll do a great job in the role"

"Julie," Monk said, "I wouldn't miss the show for the world."

Adrian Monk was extremely happy himself. He had been given the gift again. The angels smiled upon him and he once again would have a chance to get his Trudy back. The problem is that life sometimes throws obstacles in your way.

...

Dress rehearsal was 6 weeks later. AJ had a little cold and Natalie had just put him down when the phone rang. From the moment she answered it Monk knew something was wrong.

She hung up the phone and was literally shaking.

"Natalie what's wrong?"

"Someone... oh my GOD! This cannot be happening. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

"Let's try that again," Monk said gently.

"Someone put an actual bomb in Julie's prop car. It looks like she's not going to make it!"

"Come on," Monk said, "We've got to get over to the hospital to see her"

It was only a 3 minute drive to the hospital but for Natalie it felt like forever. By the time they got there Julie had already passed on.

Monk watched the look of anguish on Natalie's face. He knew that he couldn't let this happen to her.

"Angel," he said, "I'm ready to use my gift now. I want to use it to restore Natalie's daughter; Julie."

Natalie looked at Monk wide-eyed.

"We got a heartbeat," the doctor called out

"Brain activity seems to be working," another doctor called.

"It looks like she's going to be okay," Julie's nurse said.

"Are you serious Mr. Monk? I- I don't know how to thank you."

"You know how to thank me Natalie," Monk said, "You just did."

Natalie hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What made you do it," Natalie asked.

"Natalie," Monk said, "You're my friend. Look I will always love and miss Trudy but Julie is just a kid and there is no way in heaven that I would allow her to die when I could save her instead. Besides," he added, "I know it's what Trudy would do."

"Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "You're not just an amazing man. You are my hero."

"Well that's what you do for the people you love," Monk said.


End file.
